Accidental Changes
by Benjamin.Awes
Summary: Takes place in Harry's 3rd year. Remus loses track of the days and transforms on the Hogwarts Express biting Harry and Ron. How do Ginny and Hermione react? Neville? And who is this blonde girl following them around? Watch as Harry comes into his own and takes control of his pack.


**A/N I do not own Harry Potter**

**A/N This is my first fanfiction ever written even though I have been reading on this site for many months. Any advice is welcome even if it may make me mad at first. Please bear with me on formatting and such because im trying to get used to it still.**

**A/N This fic takes place at the beginning of Harry's third year. Pairings have not been decided yet but I may hold a poll later on to determine them.**

Waking up in the hospital wing is an experience very familiar to one Harry Potter. While he had been in the hospital wing countless times to date, it did nothing to make the experience more pleasant. Generally these visits to the domain of one Poppy Pomfrey occurred after one of the three Quidditch matches of the year or at the end of the year itself after one of his many adventures. But Harry Potter was never known for being normal even among wizard kind. To date he had broken many school records including but not limited to, youngest Seeker of the 20th century after violating the direct rules of the flying instructor Professor Hooch, most points lost in one night after illegally transporting a dragon after curfew, and the youngest student to ever win an award for services to the school after killing the 60 foot long basilisk within the schools sewage system. Now Harry Potter was possibly breaking another school record, he was in the hospital wing before term had even started for the year.

Injuries while on the Hogwarts Express are not entirely uncommon, many students use the time that the Express allows to practice spells that they had read up on during the course of the summer. What was strange about Mr. Potter's injury was that it was not caused by a spell, Harry had suffered a bite from a deadly creature. Werewolves are often considered to be one of the darkest creatures in the magical world, their bites were more often than not fatal and when they weren't fatal they were highly infectious with the disease of Lycanthropy. Fortunately for Harry, his bite was not fatal in the slightest so it took Madam Pomfrey no time at all the mend him up, unfortunately the infection had already set in.

One thing that is not well known about dark magic is that it doesn't mix well with other dark magic. Lycanthropy is a dark curse which, while most of the time ignorable, is also very aggressive. A horcrux on the other hand, while being a constant bother, was a much more passive curse until activated by the one that placed it there. When the infection for Lycanthropy came into contact with the horcrux in Harry's skull the results were quite spectacular. The infection drove the horcrux out of Harry causing his scar to burst open and Harry to lose consciousness.

When he woke up, despite his pain, Harry felt better than he ever had. The first thing he noticed was he no longer has use for his glasses. He could feel that the strain he usually had behind his eyes was gone as was the headache that was constantly present. It was almost as if he was getting over a cold and no longer felt sore and congested. When he took his first conscious breath he noticed scents that weren't there before. He could smell the regular hospital scent but at the same time he could also smell the people around him. Blood was one of the most prominent smells in the room. He could somehow tell that there were different types of blood based on the scents at least three different kinds. He could smell an oily substance which cut through everything else almost like the scent of tar. Underneath all these scents he could also smell sweat and fear. His hearing was also greatly improved. He could hear the breathing of all of the other occupants of the room, one to his left and one to his right with one more much lighter sounding breathing possibly from the room next door.

Not being one to pass up an opportunity Harry tried to sit up and look around the room. Some of the things he saw were shocking to say the least. To his right he saw his best friend Ron with a large number of potion vials on his bedside table, he had a fresh pink scar across his side which could only be seen because of his bare chest. The scar was easily as wide across as Harry's outstretched hand and appeared to be from some sort of dog. Looking to his left Harry saw the new DADA teacher, Professor Lupin with a large bandage across his face looking as if he had broken his nose. Realizing he had a pressing need, Harry tried to get up to reach the loo but the moment his foot touched the floor…

"Mr. Potter get back in that bed this instant, you have been through a traumatic experience and need bed rest." The familiar voice of the hospital matron said, having made her way from her office into the doorway between the two rooms. She then bustled over to his bed to examine him.

"Madam Pomfrey I'm fine I swear, in fact I feel better than I have ever felt."

"You have been unconscious for two days mister Potter, it is now the Friday after the start of term." she then preformed a standard nurses charm to empty the patients body of any waste. "Although you do seem to be in good health, can you tell me what happened?"

"After Professor Lupin drove away the dementor I passed out and the next thing I remember is waking up here."

"I was afraid you were going to say that, unfortunately only yourself Mr. Weasley and Professor Lupin were in the train compartment at the time of the accident, although we can speculate about what happened."

"I'm not sure why I'm even in here, I feel fine, I can see why Ron was brought in although I'm not sure what attacked him, and Professor Lupin is also pretty clear but I don't feel anything wrong with myself."

"That is only because I was able to heal most of the damage, you suffered a bite from the same creature as Mr. Weasley the only thing I was not able to repair was the infection which had already taken hold."

"Is this infection life threatening? Am I going to die?"

"Not at all Mr. Potter, in fact for a majority of the month you will not notice anything wrong at all."

Now Harry Potter may not have been the most studious of students but he was a very observant student. After living with the Dursley's for 13 years he had become quite adept at analyzing moods and situations. Based on the information that he had and the tone being used by Madam Pomfrey it was clear to him what was wrong. "I'm a werewolf now aren't I?"

With a downcast expression the hospital matron took one glance at Harry "Yes Mr. Potter, you are, as are Mr. Weasley and Mr. Lupin."

**Flashback**

** The dementor had just been driven off when Hermione volunteered to report the incident to the conductor. Ginny and Neville return to their own compartments leaving just Harry Ron and Remus in the original compartment. Suddenly Remus bends over in pain "No, not tonight, it shouldn't be tonight." Moments later in his place stood a full grown werewolf intent on either killing or infecting.**

** In the confined space Harry and Ron never stood a chance, they were both attacked within moments, their screams alerted the rest of the passengers to something wrong. The last thing seen by either boy before they passed out was Ginny walking into the compartment seeing the werewolf and punching it directly in the nose spraying blood everywhere and knocking the beast unconscious.**

**End Flashback**

"I remember what happened now…" Harry said, as he passed back into darkness. While the matron scurried to catch him before he fell out of the bed.

**A/N I'm not sure just how long this fic will end up being but im hoping to reach over 100k words. Updates will probably be erratic so please bear with me. Feel free to review it is much appreciated**


End file.
